Faithful Fling
by Lets Random
Summary: Faith always said slaying made her hungry and horny. Add Gohan Son, a night of slaying, and who knows what will happen? Smutty/Lemony goodness.


AN: This one-shot is another attempt for me to dispel my writer's block. It spawned off an idea I had for a potential multichapter story which I refuse to start because of my other ongoing works. For background, Gohan is attending Sunnydale High in the Buffyverse. Read the fic for more info. Thanks to my amazing Beta Ijustwokeup!

Timeline/Setting: Takes place in Season 3 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer before Gwendolyn Post.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Buffy. One line is taken from the episode 'The Zeppo'. Also, rated M for mature or FR21. Smutty/Lemony goodness.

* * *

"You know, G, you're pretty kick-ass," Faith commented as she ducked a swing from a particularly vicious vampire. She retaliated with a vicious haymaker, sending him sailing into a nearby dumpster. To her amusement, both the vampire and the dumpster crumpled into a heaped mess. The dark alleyway they fought in gave her lots of fun targets to hit.

"Uh, thanks," Gohan replied, struggling to maintain his breathing. Although he was much more skilled than their demonic opponents, they were stronger and faster than he was. It was taking all of his skill just to stay alive.

Apparently that was really good for a human.

_Man, I wish I had my old speed and strength…_ Gohan thought longingly. Ever since arriving in this dimension, despite all his training, the greatest feat he achieved was the peak of humanity in this dimension, nothing more. Tossing a vampire over his hip took a lot more energy than he anticipated. Following his victims flight, he grinned when Faith dusted the vamp without even turning her head.

Her fighting was something to watch. Despite her brutish brawling style, she demonstrated a grace and fluidity that Gohan in his current state heavily envied. For all his fighting technique and experience, his body couldn't match her flow, moving from blow to blow with little pause. An uppercut was followed by an elbow blow to a different target, crushing his sternum, and the series culminated in a vicious butterfly to a third vampire's chest. With a loud _Crash!_ all three vampires landed on various wooden boxes, two of them being kind enough to dust themselves.

Quickly flipping his stake around in his hand, Gohan lunged down, plunging the oaken wood through the winded vampire's heart. His victim quickly fell to ashes.

"Duck!" Faith suddenly called out, uncharacteristic worry evident in her voice.

Gohan complied, long learning to trust the others who fought with him; lives always depended on it. Immediately after Faith's stake whizzed over his head and he felt the familiar fall of ash on his back. Grinning at her in thanks, he looked up in time to see the last remaining vampire deal a particular cruel blow to the back of her head.

Wheeling from the impact of the leaden pipe, Faith struggled to defend herself. She managed to deflect a few strikes by blocking his swinging arms, but the vampire snarled before delivering a strong kick to her midsection, sending her stumbling backwards.

Intent on dealing a finishing blow, the vampire raised the pipe over his head. Gohan desperately called out, hoping his voice would somehow help Faith regain her balance.

"Faith, lookout!" he screamed, mentally cursing his powerlessness. The world around him slowed; he agonizingly watched the pipe slowly descend on its trajectory, likely to seriously injure the one he cared about most. His inner frustration and anger boiled and he suddenly felt a surge of a very familiar energy from deep within him. _Yes!_

If there was any time in his life he needed his old abilities, it was now. Raising a hand, he gathered all of his energy and unleashed it, intent on incinerating the vampire to a crisp. _Take this you stupid vampire!_ Even in his mind, Gohan had still had trouble using bad expletives—although, more time with Faith would likely change that.

With great relief, his energy attack impacted the vampire just in time to prevent the impact against Faith's skull. Unfortunately, all his energy had only managed to lightly damage the vampire's clothes and knock him back slightly. With a sneer, the vampire stumbled before quickly recovering in two seconds flat, intent on finishing what he started.

Much to Gohan's relief, apparently two seconds was more than enough for a Slayer to recover from a solid blow to the head.

Faith shot him a smirk, "Thanks, G," before returning her attention back to the remaining vampire. "Now it's time to waste this fucker." She grabbed his swinging arm easily, following it up with a solid blow to the side of his face.

The vampire staggered and dropped its pipe while Gohan sagged to the floor in relief. That last attack had taken all of his energy. It didn't help his ego that his maneuver had been pretty pathetic. Still, it was a unique angle watching Faith fight from the floor. Her leather pants looked amazing from his view, displaying her ample curvature beneath. He felt the blood rush to his face and quickly turned his head away—only to have the fight draw his attention once more. _It's ok, just focus on her fighting and not her nice legs, or – oh my…_

Faith delivered a hard knee to the vampire's groin, doubling him over. At his retching, she figured it hurt just as bad for the undead as the living. Having re-established her dominance in the fight, the slayer began to play with her slay-ee. She followed a quick jab-elbow-knee combination with a two-footed kick out of a wrestling video game; only it was much more effective.

As the vampire collapsed against the alleyway, completely motionless, she turned her attention back to her friend. She felt flutter of worry cross her chest as she took in his exhausted appearance, though the smile on his lips help mollify it somewhat.

Hiding her worry, she called out to him, "You got some wood for me?" realizing the double entendre a fraction later, she smirked unabashedly.

Gohan on the other hand, already flushed from the fight and other thoughts, blushed a darker crimson. Scrambling slightly in the darkness he reached around before grasping the familiar feel of tempered wood. He tossed Faith his stake.

"Here you go, Faith, I'm going to need a hand up," he sighed. Propping himself against the wall, he was relieved to feel some of his energy returning. He looked back at Faith and recognized that look in her eye. He sighed again, before chiding her, "He's already done Faith, just finish him already. This isn't a game."

Faith shot him what looked to be a pout, however it didn't really seem to work, "Oh, come on, G, let a girl have her fun," at the shake of his head, she replied in defeat, "Fine, but you're payin' for dinna'." A moment later the prone vampire was reduced efficiently reduced to ash. She waved him up, "I'm wicked hungry."

Sitting against the wall, Gohan sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He gently reminded her of his position, "I'm spent. I think I need your help just standing up."

A playful smirk crossed Faith's lips as she took in Gohan's dishevelled appearance. Beneath his shredded shirt, his toned body called out to her. She walked toward him, putting extra sway into her hips. Noticing his gulp, her smirk widened into a full blown smile. Dropping her voice to seductive pitch when she reached him, she trailed a delicate finger down his exposed chest.

"So… If someone were to take advantage of you right now, you wouldn't be able to stop it?" she purred, feeling Gohan shiver beneath her touch. She felt herself moisten in response.

Suddenly full of energy, he jolted upright, disengaging himself from Faith. Waving his hands desperately in front of him, he formed an imaginary barrier between himself and the slayer. "I'm fine now, see? No need to take advantage of anything!" His flying spittle emphasized the urgency of his makeshift defence.

Faith regretfully pushed down her libido at his insistence, slightly off-put by his hesitating response to her advances. She quickly schooled her features, but in that brief show of vulnerability, Gohan seemed to noticed.

Quickly, he tried to repair the damage. Taking her hand in his, he explained, "Not that-t-t you're not very attractive," he gulped in an attempt to limit his stuttering, "I-in fact, you're beautiful. It's just that..." He gestured around the alley. "This place is terrible."

"Oh really?" Faith quirked an eyebrow, "Name the time and place, big boy."

When Gohan visibly squirmed, she continued, enjoying his discomfort, "I assume you are a big boy, right?" She emphasized the question, carefully pressing her bosom against his chest.

He backed up in a panic, unaware he would be trapping himself between a wall and a soft place. Looking down, he tried to ignore his growing response to her closeness. Instead, he tried to put some distance between Faith and himself. Gently pushing her back, Gohan tried explain himself to her.

"I've n-n-never done this sort of thing before," he began, only to have her interrupt him by grinding against his growing member.

"Don't worry, I'll steer you 'round the curves," Faith whispered huskily, grabbing one tight ass cheek in her hands. Pulling him in close, she let her breath drift against his neck, causing him to blush further.

Fighting the lack of available blood, Gohan tried again, "Faith… I think I really like you," he felt her stiffen against him, but continued, intent on explaining himself, "And, if we were to do this, I'd want to do it right."

Horny as fuck, Faith countered, "This don't need to mean nothin'. Get some, get gone."

"I can't do that Faith," he whispered, some of his regret evident.

"Whatever, suit yourself," the slayer dismissed, sashaying her hips as she exited the alley. If he wasn't going to help her scratch her itch, and instead, get all gushy on her, the least she could do was ensure he got blue balls for his troubles. Even the straightest of arrows couldn't resist her ass. Still, his company wasn't bad.

She called over her shoulder, "You comin' or what? Slayin' gets me hungry and horny, and since you're not gonna help me pop, you might as well buy my some grub."

Fighting off his disappointment, Gohan smiled before chasing after Faith. Despite his dimensional travels, his appetite was still as large as ever.

.

After a surprisingly evenly matched burger eating contest, the pair found themselves outside of Faith's motel room. After scanning the area, Gohan couldn't help but comment on her living conditions.

"Faith do you really live here?" he asked worriedly, "I can see part of the roof sagging over that other unit."

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "Don't have the money for anythin' betta'. It's a place to crash."

The motel was raggedy and barely constituted a roof over her head. Gohan couldn't help but take in the local area with a bit of apprehension. This was no place for anyone to live, let alone for Faith. Gulping at the idea, he knew he needed to verify if the inside matched the outside.

"Do you mind if I take a look inside?" Gohan asked tentatively, hoping she wouldn't read too much into it.

She just shrugged her shoulders again, not caring the slightest. "Whatever floats your boat, big boy."

Gohan blushed at her new nickname. Apparently, after seeing him shirtless, she'd taken a liking to the new name and wasn't about to let it go. Intent on keeping his embarrassment private, he quietly followed her into her place.

The place was a mess. Clothes were strewn all over, wrappers and leftover bits of food littered the floor around the garbage can, and giant sections of wallpaper were peeling off, revealing giant patches of mold. This place by his mother's standards would have been considered inhospitable.

"Faith, come and live with me," Gohan commanded, a stern demeanour replacing his usual goofy attitude.

"So d'you want to shack up or not?" she demanded, taking an aggressive stance, "Ya givin' more mixed signals than B does."

Realizing how she could misinterpret his intent, Gohan panicked and began waving his hands in a familiar fashion. He backed away from her, careful to give her more space than necessary, all the while explaining his reasoning with a stutter, "I didn't mean it like that! I swear! It's just that I'm living in a pretty big place just by myself and you know I could use a roommate…Here, I see where you live now and… I worry." With a pause, he looked at the ground, hiding his face before continuing, "I care about you, Faith."

Faith had known that Gohan had likely been making a move on her and his confession only confirmed it. She had admitted it was fun to put him off-edge. As he continued his explanation, she hid a smile, intent on displaying her false displeasure. But as he neared the end of his speech, she felt the pit of her stomach clench in apprehension. And then his words got too close again. _Well, shit._

Desperate to regain control of both the situation and her emotions, Faith tossed Gohan onto the bed, with a little more force than necessary.

Surprised, he didn't have a chance to express any more of his feelings before she pounced.

Straddling him, Faith aggressively pulled him into a kiss, quickly asserting her dominance with an animalistic growl. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth and wrapped itself around his, intent on reinforcing her control. One hand firmly grasped the back of his neck, not allowing a break until she ran out of air. His taste and feel began to overwhelm her mind and she gladly let her baser instincts take over.

She felt his girth growing beneath his jeans and in response; she felt her core moisten in response. Grinning, she deliberately thrust her hips down and grinded against his member. His guttural groan sent shivers down her spine. Well, that was new.

Taking his hand, Faith placed it directly on her breast, clearly indicating her desire.

Gohan, lost in lust, responded instinctively and squeezed her mound gently. When she moaned, he groaned. When she bucked her hips, he thrust his. And when she ensnared his tongue, he caressed hers. In all his experiences he'd never felt closer to anyone. He'd never wanted anything more in his life.

Staring at Faith's top, he didn't see how it accentuated and flattered her curves. Instead, he saw an obstacle. His right hand should be grasping her flesh, not a piece of fabric. In a rush of power akin to his former abilities, he grunted before ripping her tank in two.

"Woah there, big boy," Faith said, shocked, feeling her panties soak completely through. Smirking at her own arousal and his display of strength, she whispered huskily in his ear, "We're not on equal footing yet." And with that, she ripped the remains of his shirt clean off, leaving him topless.

He panted in response, his body a rush of heat. His well-toned abs and sweaty pecs glistened and reflected the dim lighting of her room. His muscles even contracted slightly at her touch.

She stopped herself from growling at the site. Just barely.

"Not yet, we're not," Gohan grinned before fumbling with her bra clasps.

Faith leaned in, nibbling gently on his neck as she allowed him to do some of the work. After each bite she'd move up and down, enjoying his bodily responses. She found a particularly sensitive spot in the dip by his clavicle. Focusing on it intently she sucked in sharply before delivering a hard bite, sinking her teeth into his flesh.

He gasped and squirmed in response as he continued to attempt at removing her bra. In a rush of warmth, he tried to speak out in a panted protest, "I. Can't. Take. It. Off. You. Distracting."

Grinning at his jumbled words, Faith put him out of his misery. With surprising delicacy, she directed both of his hands back to his sides before unclasping her bra. She drank in his response, watching his eyes become entranced by the movement of her breasts, her nipples hardening under his gaze.

Sooner than expected, Gohan's eyes shot back up to her face, taking all of her in. Not simply her ample bosom.

In awe, Gohan croakily whispered, "You're beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself, big boy," Faith winked in response, attempting to brush off the awe in his voice with some humour. The flitting butterflies in her stomach were playing havoc with her sex drive.

The other teen shook his head in response and gently touched the side of her face, "No, I mean it, Faith. You're really beautiful."

She responded the only way she knew how. With a small _smack_, she slammed her mouth onto his, hungry to taste him once more. This time his tongue eagerly greeted hers and they danced together, exploring each other's mouths to the fullest. Tongues glazed over teeth, probed dark corners, and most importantly thrust as deep into the other's mouth as possible. They were determined to play their fated match of tonsil hockey.

Feeling his hands trace burning trails down her sides, Faith responded aggressively, not to be outdone by a virgin. With a deft hand movement, she single-handedly unbuttoned his jeans and grasped his member; all the while keeping his lips lustfully trapped against his with her other hand. She began to pump her hand, feeling her own arousal peaking.

With a long moan, Gohan arched his back and disengaged his mouth with a surprising amount of force. With each pump of her hand, his body responded, often with a moan and shiver. Somehow she knew exactly how and where to grab. Fighting back the overwhelming sensations, he sat up slightly and tried to desperately to reclaim his hold on her lips.

"You`re gonna hav'ta try harder than that, boy toy," Faith lustfully whispered. With a sharp tug, she instantly rendered Gohan stricken against the bed, "Not until I say so."

An animalistic growl escaped his throat in frustration, and Gohan could only watch as she began tending to his upper body instead. He could only lay there as her tongue left blazing trails on his skin, only to feel his flesh cool moments later due to the wetness. Occasionally she would bite, forcing him to arch is back in ecstasy. He wished desperately for her to resume the pumping of his manhood.

Finally finishing a trail of kisses near his navel, Faith smirked hungrily at him, "You ain't seen nothin' yet."

She focused her attention to his pants and began the process of taking them off, applying liberal strength when necessary. Gohan tried to withhold the small grunts of pain, only further fueling her already raging libido.

Meanwhile, the pause in action allowed Gohan's brain to work once more. He didn't know when he'd been so lucky to end up in bed with Faith. She was beautiful, an amazing fighter, and above all an amazing woman. And to finally be here…

_Wait, not like this_ he thought. Suddenly jolting upright, he grabbed Faith's hands.

Startled, she looked up, "What's your deal, yo?"

"Faith we can't do this," Gohan stated gently, aware that this situation was about to get very awkward.

"Why the hell not," she demanded, hot and horny as hell, "We're more than halfway there already!"

Gohan shook his head; he'd always had a mental image of his first time. He was flexible, but a sudden and random fling was not going to cut it. "I care about you and I can't have you if it's just a fling."

Enraged, Faith stood abruptly and began to search for a spare change of clothes, finding her sleep wear, "You're a fuckin' piece of work, Gohan."

He winced; it was the first time she'd called him by his proper name since they'd met. He didn't know what to say—this had to mean something or it shouldn't happen. That was something he'd always believed.

"Get out," Faith demanded, now clothed in a loose T-shirt and a wet pair of panties. She tried to hide the tears, but even in the dim light Gohan could make them out.

"Faith…" Gohan whispered gently, standing to meet her. He tried to wipe the tears off her face.

In response, she dealt his offending arm a vicious slap which was likely to bruise in the morning.

"Faith, stop it," he tried again, this time feeling his resolve strengthen. He took a step forward and attempted to pull her into a hug.

Crying openly now, her body began to shake with held back sobs. Flinching at his touch, she shoved at him with her Slayer strength, hurtling him across the room.

Gohan crashed headlong into the headboard of the bed. Luckily the rest of his body impacted the bed and softened the blow somewhat.

"Oh, shit, Gohan!" Despite her smearing makeup and blotchy face, Faith's worry was painfully obvious.

Chucking softly, Gohan groggily smiled, "See, I knew you cared."

Obviously relieved he wasn't seriously hurt, she punched him not so gently in the arm, "Fuck off. You can't handle me, big boy."

"I want to try," his determined tone quickly got her attention.

"No you don't," Faith shook her head, finally allowing herself to reveal her insecurities, "I'm damaged goods. You don't want me."

Gently raising a hand, Gohan ignored Faith's flinch as he wiped away some tears, "But I do."

"Why?" she demanded, obviously unwilling to believe anyone would want her.

"I just do?" the teen supplied, allowing his goofy grin to take over his face once more.

Faith let a small smile creep across her face before looking away dejectedly, "I've… been fucked over more times than I can count. I don't want to get attached to someone who's just gonna leave me."

"Faith," Gohan paused, waiting for her to turn back to him. Almost a full ten seconds later she finally did, allowing him to continue, "You're smart," when she opened her mouth to protest he simply shook his head, "You're beautiful." His complement was greeted with an 'of course' smirk, "You're one hell of a fighter,"

"You got that right," Faith interrupted his commentary, cheekily. She wasn't used to dealing with all the heartfelt praise and part of her wished the list ended there.

Gohan simply glared before continuing, "You're one of the most multifaceted people I know. You're absolutely amazing."

"You don't know nothin' 'bout me!" Faith exclaimed, feeling a familiar and very unwanted swirl of emotions build inside her. Fear, rage, horror, and loneliness threatened to overwhelm her, "Please, I can't do this. Just leave." Tears fell from her eyes once more, a torrent rather than a trickle. She stared imploringly at his eyes, hoping he would understand, "Anything I get involved with just gets fucked up."

"Oh really? Last time I checked I'm still technically a virgin," Gohan cheekily retorted, startling a laugh out of Faith. Relaxing his face he gently motioned for her to join him on the bed, "We don't have to do anything, just sit here with me please."

Faith hesitated, wanting to finally open up, but also unable to risk herself once more.

"Please, Faith, for me," _His god damned puppy eyes._

With a reluctant sigh, she lay down beside him, allowing him to pull her into a comfortable embrace, "You owe me a major fucking, big boy." At his wince, she corrected, "Or another big ass meal," His smile was so dazzling she closed her eyes in response. Enjoying each other's warmth, they both felt their minds eventually drift.

They fell asleep with contented smiles on their faces.

.

The next morning, Gohan woke with a start. The bed beside him was cold. And empty. Looking around desperately, he hunted for a trace of Faith. For all he knew, she'd just ditched all the clothes; she'd never demonstrated any care for her clothes except her leather pants. The most she had to keep her rooted in this part of Sunnydale were a few materialistic goods she cared nothing about.

_No, please no._ He thought desperately, quickly putting on his discarded pants. In his haste, he tripped while his pants were still half on, collapsing onto the bed. At that moment the front door opened to reveal Faith, carrying a bag of donuts and two coffee cups.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took some cash for breakfast," she explained, before quickly observing his awkward position, "What the hell happened to you?"

Blushing furiously, Gohan stammered, "N-n-n-othing, I just tripped it's all."

"Well… there's somethin' I wanted to say," Faith began, obviously uncomfortable.

"What is it?" the other teen asked, his concern apparent, yet unsuspecting.

Turning her head to look away, the Slayer continued, "Thanks for last night…"

"Don't worry about it Fait—" Gohan began.

"And if you tell anyone, I'll kill you," Faith completed, swinging her head around to deliver a menacing glare. She enjoyed Gohan's gulp in response.

"Also…" she began, noticing his barely clad body. She took slow and deliberate paces towards him, who was prone on the bed. She didn't bother to add extra sway to her hips—they swayed seductively enough as it was.

Agitated and nervous, Gohan asked, "Also?..."

Pushing him down onto the bed roughly, Faith began trailing a finger down his chest towards his navel. Halting it just above his boxers, she began fiddling with the elastic band. "I owe you for yesterday," she whispered seductively.

_Yikes!_ Gohan mentally exclaimed. He attempted to deter her, "Faith, I don't want to rush—"

He was cut short when he suddenly felt himself completely exposed.

Faith smirked, obviously impressed, "Looks like you're already up n' ready, big boy." Seeing his expression, she allowed her lustful look to relax slightly, "Don't worry, I just wanted to pay you back for last night."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, obviously confused. He regretted his question immediately.

Grabbing his manhood, Faith began a slow pumping motion with her hand, already intoxicated by his full bodied response. As she continued her motion, she tightened and loosened her grip at varying rhythms, eliciting a moan with every change of pace. After only a few strokes, she could feel the pre-cum spill onto her hands. The sight of it, the smell of it… she could feel herself dripping.

_Oh, hell no, I ain't poppin' first._

Faith wasn't going to give in that easily. Focusing all her attention on Gohan, she began to gently massage his package with her second hand. If his panting and guttural groans were anything to go by, she was doing a damned good job.

Gohan felt a tingling sensation throughout his body which quickly crescendoed into an overwhelming pleasure and he squirmed under her constant attention on his manhood. And then, Gohan mentally swore for the first time when he felt her mouth engulf his rigid member.

_Oh, Fuck._

The End.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
